The Interesting Trio of the Mini Three
by jessiemermaid17
Summary: <html><head></head>Kareena, Telos, and Alithea. Three interesting daughters of each of the Big Three and their wives. Zeus and Hera, Hades and Persephone, and Poseidon and Amphitrite. There is mention of sex, drug, queerness, etc. If you don't like those things, don't read. Do as you wish.</html>


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"•Kareena•/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up to the screen of my phone flashing blinding light into my face. "Mmmurrr.." I moaned, sitting straight up and banging my head unexpectedly on the ceiling above me, which didn't help the pounding headache. "God damnit..." I muttered. I squinted around the dark room. Was I- on a bunk bed?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I took a minute to rub my head, trying to recall anything from the night before. I seemed to be in a college dorm of some sort. Which didn't make sense; I'm in high school. I'd woken up in weird places, but still...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A body stirred in the sheets next to me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alison?" His rough voice asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I snorted. Poor confused guy. "Kareena," I corrected him. "Could you remind me where I'm at?strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He cleared his throat and sat up groggily. He was hot; I must not have been too drunk last night. He was tan with tousled brown hair swept upwards in a cute hipstery way. He had a bit of stubble covering a chisel jaw, but his breath stank like beer. "I have no idea... What happened last night?" His hazel eyes looked me up and down and I didn't bother to cover myself with the sheets.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I picked up my phone and read the strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh fuck..."strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong?" He strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Apparently my mom's- I have to go. Thanks, though, I had a great time! I think..." I said, hesitating. "What's your name again?" I asked, throwing the sheets off of me and climbing down the bunk strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh- Ryan?" He answered rubbing his head, confused.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I searched the floor for my clothes. I found some underwear, skinny jeans and a men's button up. Good enough.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bunk below us was covered in empty beer bottles. Oh gods... I tried to catch my balance as I shimmied into my pants, but I was starting to see double.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you uh- do you know a guy named Peter? I think we were at his dorm party last night?" Ryan asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slipped into a pair of black heels by the door. "Sure I think I know a Peter..." Lie. I looked around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important, hard to do when you're drunk off your ass.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll call you!" I said opening the door to strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh- see ya?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


End file.
